


So call out my name

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Just the tip right?, M/M, Peter makes Tony fuck him, kinda noncon, nope Peter needs more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Peter being a needy boy and wanting more
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	So call out my name

Peter huffs as Tony ruts against his ass, their bodies are pressed tight together and Peter’s sweating, drips of it running down his spine and onto Tony’s stomach. It feels good. To be this close to Tony, to feel the lines of another man’s body pressed so close, Peter can’t even believe that Tony is letting them do this. It’s a damn miracle. Peter’s not even sure where his body starts and where Tony’s ends but he likes the confusion.

Tony has a tight grip on Peter’s waist and Peter loves the sting of his fingers digging in, loves the hotdirtygross feeling he gets from Tony using him like this.

“Tonyyyy.... wanna feel you in me.” Peter whines on a particularly hard thrust.

“Not yet Peter, gotta wait.” Tony moans against the meat of Peter’s shoulder where his mouth has been hovering since they started.

“Just the tip?” Peter begs, hips rolling and shaking trying to nudge Tony’s dick between his ass cheeks.

“Honey you know I can’t.” Tony’s leg comes around Peter’s leg and tucks under the side of his knee for leverage.

“You don’t love me.” It falls from Peter’s rosy lips before he can stop it, Tony’s thrust slow down until he stops completely.

“Don’t say that. You know it’s not true.” Tony smacks the divot of Peter’s thigh, just under his ass.

“I know I’m sorry, I just wanna know what you feel like inside me.” Peter cranes his neck to look over his shoulder.

“I know baby... fine just the tip though.” Tony relents, Peter smiles and kisses the side of Tony’s nose.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Peter sighs happily as he settles back on his side.

Tony moves away from his back and suddenly the sweat grows clammy on Peter’s back and he doesn’t like it, Tony comes back though and fills up his space and Peter’s worry wash away.

“Just gotta prep you a little.” Tony says gently as he rubs a finger around Peter’s hole, brushing rough skin against something innocent, virgin, untouched. Peter’s waited patiently for this moment.

Peter moans when a finger slides past his rim, it hurts like carpet burn but he refuses to let it bother him so he just relaxes his muscles and becomes dead weight in Tony’s hold.

“There’s my good boy, all relaxed.” Tony murmurs as he slicks another finger to only push it past to joint his first one, Peter cries out.

Tony works those fingers inside until Peter begs for another, he still feels so empty, he needs to feel something more.

“That’s it darling.” A third and final finger goes in and Peter is cumming from the stretch, it helps him relax even more.

Tony rubs around inside his ass before pulling out and rubbing his cockhead along Peter’s achy hole.

“Please Mr Stark.” Peter’s mind is slipping further and further, he needs it now.

Tony shushes him before pushing just the tip in, Peter chokes and grabs Tony’s hand in a death grip. This is beyond what Peter thought it’d feel like, it’s like his insides are an igniter to a matchbox and Tony’s cock is the match scrapping along, igniting a fire within his belly. Peter rolls his ass back and Tony thrusts shallow little thrusts, making sure it doesn’t go beyond the head. Peter needs more though, the fire is dying and Peter needs more now.

Peter takes a big breath before forcing himself quickly down Tony’s cock, crying out when he reaches Tony’s pelvis, Peter feels like he can’t breath like Tony’s dick is up in his throat blocking his airways.

“Peter! Fuck.” Tony holds still, not moving an inch as Peter tries to get use to the feeling of being full.

“M’sorry Tony, m’sorry needed to feel all of you, needed more.” Peter sobs as he starts to roll his hips back, sucking in soggy shaky breathes as tears trickle down his face.

Peter’s no longer a virgin, he’s a man now, taking cock like he’s been doing it for years.

“S’okay baby, I’m not mad. You’re doing so good sweetheart.” Tony groans against Peter’s blush covered shoulder.

It doesn’t take long for Tony to start thrusting, it makes Peter see stars and fireworks and white dots all at once, a total system overload infecting Peter’s mind and body.

“Gonna cum.” Peter chokes out as he brushes a finger against his cock and for much needed friction.

“Cum for me baby, need to see you cum on my cock.” Tony demands, hips pumping hard and fast against Peter’s ass, chasing his own orgasm no doubt.

“Tonyyyy.” Peter’s brain short circuits as he cums, body arching, eyes rolling and breath stuttering as he has the best orgasm of his life.

Tony follows seconds after painting Peter’s guts white with his seed. Peter swears he tastes it, the sticky spend washing over his tastebuds.

“God you’re so good Peter, so good.” Tony rubs Peter’s hip and mouths along his shoulder.

Peter has no words, his brain still hasn’t come down from its high and he doesn’t think it will for awhile. Tony’s successfully fucked him stupid and Peter doesn’t mind a bit.


End file.
